


(HIATUS/DISCONTINUED) Not But For You, Bunny

by caitlin_uwu



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Mostly Fluff and Comedy, Pining, Sports, Theatre, Various One Shots, follows a linear plot, it's just vocaloids being teens lol, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlin_uwu/pseuds/caitlin_uwu
Summary: Title from the song "Not But For You, Bunny" by Sidney Gish.Here's a doc with playlists made for each chapter! This has been really fun! (https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1RW8eGl9yaCuFl9kOUMJ0_m5jzm_cRyvoK7aLQBEgv5I/edit?usp=sharing)
Relationships: Fukase/MAYU (Vocaloid), Gumi/Kagamine Rin, Hatsune Miku/Kagamine Len, IA/Yuzuki Yukari, Kagamine Len/Utatane Piko, Kaito/Meiko (Vocaloid), Kamui Gakupo/Megurine Luka, Maika/YOHIOloid (Vocaloid), VY1 Mizki/VY2 Yuuma (Vocaloid), Xin Hua/Zhiyu Moke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. In Which Mayu Makes Friends

Mayu stood in front of her locker, swaying back and forth. A part of her was frightened to return to her friends after years spent apart. It told her that she should not have moved in the first place. It told her that everyone she knew as a child would be different, that they would shun her. It wondered if Fukase and Flower would want anything to do with her. The other part wanted to walk into the cafeteria, confident and sweet. It told her to swagger in and make everyone stare at the new person she was. Her heeled boots clicked on the tile as she paced. The hall was filled with people she didn’t recognize. Some faces were familiar, but none were recognizable enough to call to her. 

She walked past unfamiliar classrooms, looking in each one to buy her time. She had to think of a way to approach her old friends, of course. She had to sit with them too. What if they saw her walk past them and sit alone? That would certainly leave a bad impression. So, she peeked through the window of various rooms, trying to avoid interaction in general. Most were filled with instruments or whiteboards and markers. She knew the high school was an arts school, but she’d never seen so many instruments in one place. 

Finally, she couldn’t avoid the inevitable. She staggered before the doorway of the cafeteria, contemplating giving up and eating somewhere else. But what was the use now? She had already walked to the brim of the doorway and was standing beside it like a maniac. So, she decided to smooth down her dress and walk in.

Mayu walked into the cafeteria. If you walked past her, you would think she was just trying to make good impressions on the first day of her sophomore year of high school. However, she held herself to a high standard of fashion every day. Today she styled her polka-dotted navy dress with tan combat boots. The bodice of her dress hugged her waist snuggly and the skirt poofed out in all the right ways. She thought it was rather cute. 

As she entered, she encountered a jungle of teens. She could tell that each table had its own clique. Everyone was artsy, she knew that for sure, but she wondered what the school’s social pyramid consisted of. She observed tables, looking for her childhood companions. She saw a table consisting of three girls and one boy, who were all sharply dressed. One of the girls, a honey blond, seemed to be antagonizing the table closest to them. The antagonized table was full of cute girls. Mayu had no idea why they were being picked on, but it certainly wasn’t for their looks. A purple-haired girl at that table was having a heated argument with the blond. In fact, she thought that a fight could have broken out there if a strawberry blond girl hadn’t held the purple-haired girl back. 

She hurried away from that table and kept searching. At one table, she saw a small group of three. A blond-haired girl with tips dyed orange, a blonde boy with a small ponytail, and a more muscular, green-haired girl. The blond girl’s outfit was quite the spectacle. She wore a white crop top with a worm on a string embroidered onto it, low cut jeans, and copious amounts of neon jewelry. The other two were dressed normally. The girl in the strange outfit was laughing loudly at something her friend had said. Her laugh sounded familiar. In fact, the blond girl and boy both seemed familiar. Perhaps they were siblings.

Finally, she recognized someone’s hair. Although it was a different length, it had to be her. Mayu turned the corner to find her childhood friends sitting together at a long lunch table. She recognized almost everyone at the table. Flower looked very different. The last time Mayu saw her, they must have been 12. Back then, Flower’s hair was long and always tied into a messy ponytail. She always wore the sweetest dresses to match. Now, she had cut her signature long hair into a pixie cut and adopted a punk rock look. It suited her well, it was just unexpected.

Fukase looked similar to when they last saw each other. He was much taller, of course, and his face was more mature now. He still looked like the same Fukase she’d known. However, he seemed much more confident. He seemed like he was happier now than he was when she last saw him. 

Piko, on the other hand, seemed to grow less confident over the years. He had a shrugged posture and prominent eye bags. His hair was longer than it was when they were kids. He wore a simple sweater and ripped jeans. He looked nice, but a little unkempt.  
There were a few more people at the table that she didn’t recognize. One of them was a tall boy with blond hair. The other was a girl with long, dip-dyed hair. It was a lovely ombre from a platinum blond to hot pink. The boy and girl were sitting next to each other and holding hands under the table. Mayu turned her head to the side and saw the blond boy with the ponytail approach the table as well. 

Piko let his jaw drop when he laid his eyes on her. 

“Mayu?” he whispered. His eyes, which looked tired before, widened and lit up with joy.

“Hi…” she muttered, tentatively. Was this it? Is this how it’s going to go? What if they don’t want to see her? The thoughts swirled around her head as the table collectively turned heads and let out gasps. 

“Mayu!” shouted Flower, as she stood up and skipped toward Mayu. The little chain that she wore on her shorts jingled and jangled as she threw her arms around the familiar face that she hadn’t seen in so long. Fukase and Piko got up to greet her too. However, the unrecognizable three stayed put and speculated amongst themselves as to who Mayu was.

A smile formed on Mayu’s face and blood rushed to her cheeks. She felt like this was going to be easier than she initially thought.


	2. In Which Moke Is Sweaty

Moke walked up to his date’s house. It was beautiful inside and out. A typical New England style home, painted a light shade of cornflower blue. The outside had been decorated with rough, seemingly handmade wooden picnic tables and fairy lights. Abelias and periwinkles adorned the lawn. Moke clenched his fist. Fuck. His palms were sweaty. Really sweaty. What if Xin wanted to hold his hand? Would she be grossed out? Would he have to decline her offer? He wiped his hands on his pants, trying to rid himself of the claminess. “Take deep breaths, Moke. It will be totally fine,” he thought to himself, “If she agreed to go, she has to be interested.” He took a deep breath, fixed his outfit, and rang the doorbell.

It took a few moments before he heard footsteps coming closer. The door opened abruptly, but to Moke’s surprise, the person staring at him was not Xin. Instead there was a rather grumpy looking girl. Her silver pixie cut looked familiar but he couldn’t remember her name. “Are they related?” he thought. They sure didn’t look related. 

“Hey, Moke!” she said, a small grin forming on her face. Fuck. She used his name. That means he'll have to remember her name.

“Hi! Is Xin home? We’re going to the movies...” he trailed off, nervous. 

“Yeah, she’s still getting ready. Just come on in.”

And with that, Moke walked through the doorway into his friend's large house. It wasn’t as nice as it seemed on the outside. Maybe it just hadn’t been thoroughly cleaned in a while. There were magazines and manga strewn across a coffee table and two younger girls sitting with them, reading. One of the girls, the smaller one with pink hair, lit up when she saw Moke. 

“Mikoto! Xin’s boyfriend is here!” she squealed.

“Oh, cool,” the other girl stated, without much interest. 

Moke wasn’t quite sure what to do with himself at that point. He didn’t know her older sister’s name and didn’t want to interrupt the younger girls. It seemed odd. Xin looked nothing like her sisters. Maybe they weren’t even related. Where Xin’s face was thin and oval shaped, their faces were rounder and heart shaped. Where Xin was pale, the other girls had skin at least two shades darker than her’s. Their hair was wavy, her’s was straight. Their eyes were hazel, her’s were a deep brown. 

When he really thought about it, Moke realized that Xin hadn't told him much about her family. He’d been tutoring her for a while, so it was a surprise that he didn’t know anything about her family. Was that on purpose? Did she not tell him because she was uncomfortable around him? Or did it just never come up in conversation? Moke thought back to when his best friend’s brother—who was also his teacher, but he felt more like a brother than that—asked him to tutor a student in his Chinese class. Of course he would entrust Chinese tutoring to one of the foreign exchange students, and Moke happened to be the most fluent in English as well. So he met Xin and, sure, she may have found him to be an obnoxious idiot at first, but they became friends. And eventually being friends turned into a crush. And the crush turned into pining. And the pining turned into asking her out on a date. And asking her out on a date brought him here. 

“So, Moke,” the older girl trailed off. And that was the end of his panicked inner monologue.

“Yeah?”

“You and Xin are going to a movie, right?”

“Yeah...” Moke noticed that his tone must have made him sound like a terrified puppy.

“What rating?”

“PG-13.”

“Good. Back or front of the theatre?” 

“Middle area?” Moke questioned, he wasn’t picking up on her train of thought.

“Okay. I want you to listen to me, Moke,” she said in a hushed tone. It was quiet but very very stern. She got a bit closer to him and he finally realized how much taller than him she was. It was pretty intimidating. “Don’t try any funny stuff. If it’s a dare, just back off of it now. Don’t you dare hurt my sister, you stupid twink.”

Whoa. He wasn’t sure how to respond to that. And just out of the corner of his eye, he saw Xin. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a pink overall skirt, her hair tied into her signature pigtails. He’d never seen her so dressed up and it was jarring. She must have been genuinely into him! Maybe. He didn’t know yet. He turned back to face her sister.

And so the older girl backed away from him and said, “Well! Have fun, you two!”

“Are you ready to go, Moke?” Xin asked.

Shaken, Moke spoke up. “Uh.. yeah! Let’s go!” 

He could feel himself sweating. Crap. Now she was in front of him and he was sweating like a cross country runner in the middle of July. He couldn’t do anything. He was trapped next to the girl that he had been crushing on for months and felt like he was a water heater about to combust. What if she wanted to hold hands? What if she wanted to kiss him, and he was sweaty? Fuck. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck FUCK FUCK FUCK. AND WHAT IF HER OLDER SISTER BEAT HIM UP?

So they walked out of the house, Xin blissfully ignorant to the fear swirling around in Moke’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will have a second part I just don't wanna write it yet lol


	3. (BREAK) head canons!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok so I keep seeing these questions on twitter and I wanted to do them with this cast! I'm also not doing ships unless it's platonic or a notp. no spoilers for the rest of this! also I'm using head canon last names too lol

Fukase Sato-  
Brotp: Flower, Piko  
Notp: Pikase, Miki/Fukase (I'd elaborate, but spoilers lol)  
Random Headcanon: His scars are from his childhood home catching on fire. His right eye is just a glass eye.

Mayu Kobayashi-  
Brotp: Macne Nana, Flower  
Notp: ??? idk tbh  
Random Headcanon: She really loves thrifting! She gravitates to pieces from the 1940s-50s! 

Xin Hua Gynoid-  
Brotp: Fukase, Flower, Yanhe  
Notp: flower/xin  
Random Headcanon: She's really good at math! It's her favorite subject.

Zhiyu Moke-  
Brotp: Fukase, Yuezhueng Ling, Yuezhueng Longya  
Notp: Moke/Longya  
Random Headcanon: Theatre kid. For sure.

Piko Hiyama-Utatane -  
Brotp: Flower, Fukase  
Notp: Pikase  
Random Headcanon: Really likes video games. He's usually super serious, but he is a very chaotic gamer.

Len Kagamine-  
Brotp: Fukase, Rin Kagamine, Gumi Megpoid  
Notp: Rin/Len  
Random Headcanon: This man is so stupid. He does fine in school, but he says and does the dumbest thing. Pretty popular too. idk why but I heavily associate him with Jake English???

Flower-  
Brotp: Fukase, Xin  
Notp: flower/xin  
Random Headcanon: Mom friend. (I'm gonna be honest, this is not a flower heavy fic. she's just kinda... there? idk I don't have much to write about her)

Yohio Powers-  
Brotp: Dex, VY2 (gonna be called Yuuma in the fic tho)  
Notp: Yohio/Oliver, Yohio/Ruby  
Random Headcanon: Yohio is an E-Boy in this fic lol

Maika Voctro-  
Brotp: VY1 (gonna be called Mizki), Daina  
Notp: Bruno/Maika, Clara/Maika  
Random Headcanon: Graduates valedictorian! Very smart. 

Rin Kagamine-  
Brotp: Len, Gumi  
Notp: Len/Rin  
Random Headcanon: Rin is definitely one of those Tik Tok cosplayers who look absolutely UNHINGED when they Junko pose. Her favorite cosplays are Terezi Pyrope, Tome Kurata, and Ibuki Mioda.

Gumi Megpoid:  
Brotp: Len, Rin  
Notp: Gumi/Gakupo  
Random Headcanon: Everyone thinks that she is super cool because she's super sporty and fit. But! She's really just a big goofball!

Miku Hatsune:  
Brotp: Rin, Len  
Notp: anything romantic  
Random Headcanon: Former child actress.

Aria (IA) Planettes-  
Brotp: Yukari, Iroha, Anon  
Notp: Ia/one  
Random Headcanon: She has autism!

Yukari Yuzuki-  
Brotp: IA, Akari  
Notp: Akari/Yukari (I don't remember if it's canon or not but I see them as cousins)  
Random Headcanon: Gamer queen. Jschlatt energy.

_____________________________________________

Ok, here are some background characters lol

Lily Kamui-  
Brotp: Cul, Galaco, Yuu  
Notp: Anyone, she fuckin sucks  
Random Headcanon: She is so fuckin mean omg. Regina George lookin ass

Cul Loyd-  
Brotp: Lily, Galaco, Yuu  
Notp: VY1/Cul  
Random Headcanon: "I'm kinda psychic. Fifth sense. It's like I have ESPN or something!" Karen Smith but vocaloid

Galaco Celeste Merah-  
Brotp: Lily, Cul, Yuu  
Notp: Yuu/Galaco... they're gonna be canon but I'm just playing their relationship for laughs! it's gonna be like Kelly and Ryan from The Office lol  
Random Headcanons: Ok Gretchen Weiners

Yuu Zola-  
Brotp: Lily, Cul, Galaco  
Notp: Galaco/Yuu lol  
Random Headcanon: Smug bastard.

Yuuma Loyd-  
Brotp: Mizki, Yohio  
Notp: Cul/VY1  
Random Headcanon: that one kid who joked about communism a lot in middle school. no I will not elaborate.

Mizki Yama-  
Brotp: Yuuma, Yohio, Maika  
Notp: idk lol  
Random Headcanon: Stationary geek!

Miki Sato-  
Brotp: Meiko, Kaito, Luka, Gakupo  
Notp: Miki/Fukase, Miki/Chika, Miki/Kiyoteru, Miki/Piko (will be explained soon!)  
Random Headcanon: Single mom! Queen!

Meiko Kagamine-  
Brotp: Kaito, Miki, Luka, Gakupo  
Notp: Rin, Len, or Miku  
Random Headcanon: Lover of her husband, sake, and dance!

Kaito Kagamine-  
Brotp: Miki, Luka, Gakupo, Meiko  
Notp: Rin, Len, Luka, or Miku  
Random Headcanon: himbo.

Luka Megurine-Kamui -  
Brotp: Kaito, Miki, Meiko, Gakupo  
Notp: Rin, Len, Kaito, or Miku  
Random Headcanon: Luka is a theatre teacher at the high school!

Gakupo Megurine-Kamui -  
Brotp: Kaito, Miki, Meiko, Luka  
Notp: Rin, Len, or Miku  
Random Headcanon: Rin and Len like to play pranks on them because he is their "weird uncle". It's all in good fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways, idk when I'll get the next chapter out, but it should be soon!


	4. In Which Miku Takes A Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long! School started in August and I was really busy. I'm back now with the Miku chapter! I'm so glad to finally have this done. The next chapter is probably going to be Piko centric, so be ready for that!

Miku had become notorious. Her story seemed to be like many others, a child actress turned pop star. The only step she had left was the inevitable Miley Cyrus-ification. Kaori wanted to take every precaution possible to prevent that. However, the day of reckoning seemed to be getting closer and closer each day. Miku had become increasingly edgier over the last few years. She was a nightmare to work with when she accepted acting jobs, she never wanted to sing in the ever popular love song format, and worst of all, she was going to be 18 soon. Miku Hatsune was soon to be an adult and wanted to make sure everyone knew it. It was only a matter of time before she went good girls gone bad.  
  
Kaori had to do something. However, Miku was going to do what she wanted. There is no way she’d listen to her manager, especially after her manager’s own music career flopped. But Kaori was determined and knew that Miku was too talented to end up becoming a has been child star. So Kaori planned. She talked to associates, she talked to directors who had worked with Miku, she even talked to Miku’s incredibly absent parents. The general takeaway was that Miku is independent, like she didn’t know that already, and she needed time to get her head on straight before doing something new. Miku had been in the business since she was twelve, starring in some tween show that she now detests. She wanted to shake the teeny bopper good girl reputation, and it seems that she did so by scaring the daylights out of directors and songwriters. It was only a matter of time before no one wanted to work with her.  
So Kaori made a plan and a phone call. She swiped through her contacts, a long, long list. Finally she found the number she needed. She hadn’t talked to this woman in a while and felt bad that the first time she’s talked to her in 2 years is to ask a favor. Oh, well. After retracing her plan, she hit the call button.  
  
“Kaori?” said the familiar voice. “Shit, man. It’s been a while! How’ve you been?”  
  
“Hi, Meiko. How long has it been? 1? 2 years?”  
  
“Well, time flies by when you’re raising kids!” Kaori could tell that her old friend was tired. She knew that Meiko loved her life, at least she thought she did, but she must work pretty damn hard. She has teens, after all.  
  
“Ugh, I know, right?” she responded.  
  
“You don’t have kids,” Meiko laughed through the phone, letting Kaori break the tension she felt by giving a chuckle.  
  
“Wait. Kaori, do you have kids?” Meiko asked. She almost sounded serious.  
  
“Aside from Miku, no.” She chuckled.  
  
“Ah, how is she doing?” Well. Meiko sure was straight to the point, even if she didn’t know it.  
  
“Fine. She’s fine. Speaking of Miku…” she trailed off. What was she saying?  
  
“Who am I kidding, she is not fine. She's a little she-devil.”  
  
“Oh, come on,” Meiko laughed again, hearty and loving, “she can’t be that bad.”  
  
“Oh, but she is.” Kaori groaned. “She’s turning 18 soon. Who knows what she’ll do when that day comes!”  
  
“So she’s going through the rebellious phase of stardom, huh?”  
  
“Rebellious is an understatement. If she keeps acting like this, her career will be over!”  
  
“Sounds tough.” Meiko sighed, like there was nothing to do about it, but there was.  
  
“But I still have hope. I just need a bit of help…”  
  
__________________________  
  
“What?!”  
  
“Miku, I know it sounds hard but-”  
  
“Kaori. What don’t you understand about no? N. O. No. Bangō. Méiyǒu. Never.” Miku spat, lips almost poisonous.  
  
“Miku, we bought the tickets, we arranged the housing, even your parents want you to do this, so please. Please. Don’t make this difficult.” Kaori pleaded. Miku could see that she was really serious.  
  
“My parents? Really?” She deadpanned. How did Kaori even get in contact with them? Last time she checked they were on a cruise. And as far as she knew, cruise ships didn’t have wifi.  
“Yes, Miku. Your parents.” Kaori said. She sounded like a broken woman. Maybe Miku was being too harsh. Maybe she should give it a try.  
  
“Fine,” she announced, dismissively.  
  
“They better have good shopping though.” Miku said as she began to leave the room.  
  
“They do!”  
  
“And they better have good boba!” She yelled from outside of the room.  
  
Kaori scrolled through her contacts once more.  
  
“Hey, Meiko? Is there good boba where you live?”  
  
__________________________  
  
Miku wasn’t sure how to feel. She didn’t like being told what to do and she definitely did not like being told to move to the middle of bumfuck, nowhere for a year. But here she was, in a beat up maroon Jeep with 2 washed up folk singers. The driver, composer Meiko Sakine, seemed to be frightened of Miku. Good. Who was she kidding, Miku didn’t want to intimidate this grown woman. She wanted to intimidate her husband, lyricist Kaito Kagamine. Meiko was cool. She seemed badass. Kaito, however, seemed like a tool. Maybe not a blubbering idiot. After all, she couldn’t make any deductions about him yet.  
  
As a child, Miku’s parents played Kaito and Meiko’s music all the time. It was the soundtrack of her childhood. Soft guitars, sweet bass, beautiful flute, and crisp, warm vocals flitted through the air, dancing in her memory. Now, she was going to live with them and their family for a year. Miku wouldn’t mention it, but she was the tiniest bit excited to learn from them.  
The car ride from the airport to their house was very awkward. The couple had told Miku that their children were at school and couldn’t come to meet her at the airport. They told her that she’d meet them when they got to the house. Miku was almost terrified. What if they were assholes? What if they were annoying? What if they were lame? Meiko had mentioned that they were twins, Rin and Len, nearly her age. Miku kinda felt bad for the kids. Rin and Len? Really? Those were the names their parents chose? Meiko and Kaito must be either sadists or completely clueless. Seriously? It’s like naming your twins Anon and Kanon! It sounds ridiculous.  
  
The car sped past various suburbs, parks, and small businesses. The little town was charming, green trees painting the sky and grey cobblestone paving the road. It was not what Miku had expected. She was expecting some kind of depressing slum, but it seemed as if she had more to look forward to. They passed a park, big and green. Adults and children were walking among the flowers and pavement. It was a calm that Miku hadn’t experienced in a while. There was a creek that ran through the park and a sweet looking bridge to cross it. The creek was deep and long, something you could swim in. Finally, the car was weaving through neighborhoods. Large and small houses alike with perfect yards adorned the streets. They started to slow to a stop in front of a large, tucson style home. It wasn’t nearly as big as her parent’s house, but it was still substantial.  
“Okay! Welcome to our humble abode, Miku!” Exclaimed Kaito. He seemed nervous. Kaori must have told them that she was a handful. Miku grabbed some of the bags she had packed, there were too many to bring in all at once. Meiko was kind enough to bring in one of Miku’s bags as well. Miku walked into the house, greeted by a large corridor. It wasn’t as nice as she was used to, but it would do. Kaito led Miku to their guest bedroom. It was a small room on the second floor, sandwiched in between what she assumed were Rin and Len’s rooms. Kaito left her to unpack and settle in.  
  
Once she was sure Kaito had gone downstairs, Miku decided to peek into Rin and Len’s rooms. I mean, she had to know who she was going to be living with. The room to her right was like one she had seen in movies. It had dark grey walls, each wall seemingly plastered in polaroid photos or posters. A drum set was jammed into the corner, next to a huge window. There was a walk in closet, harboring clothes, shoes, jewelry, and even wigs. Oh. So one of them was into fandom. That's ok, Miku can tolerate that. She’d just pray that this person wasn’t annoying. Their room, though messy, had this very homey feel. It certainly wasn’t how Miku would want her room decorated, but it was nice. It was personal. A space that she could see someone really living in.  
She walked into the room to her left. This room was much more easy on the eyes. The walls were creme colored, honey colored shelves hanging off of them. The shelves held various books, trinkets, and succulents. In fact, the room had quite a few plants. Some were big, some were small; but they all tied to room together. It was much more cohesive than the other room. This room’s window was much bigger, and light was shining through, illuminating the carpeted floor. She noticed a spark of light glinting off of a bass. It seemed like both kids were musicians too. The whole room seemed to have a brown, creme, and green color palette, something Miku could appreciate. On the walls hung various posters, most of them seemed to have been collected. Playbills, sports posters, tickets to concerts and school dances. Each was placed on a bulletin board, showing a life well lived.  
  
She returned to her new room, the bare walls painfully evident. She was staying for a while, so she assumed she could get decently comfortable. Maybe she could change the room up, give it some pizazz. Maybe some decorations, some photos. Maybe some plants of her own!  
  
Suddenly, Meiko walked into her room.  
  
“Hey. Um… Rin and Len just got back. Do you want to meet them?” Meiko said, tentatively. She was obviously a little nervous. She did have a kid that she didn’t know staying at her house for a year. Rather than speaking, Miku opted for a quick nod. Maybe that would reassure her.  
  
Miku didn’t like to show weakness. That's why she put her hands in her jeans back pockets. That would hide the fidgeting, right? “Don’t let these kids be obnoxious. Don’t let these kids be obnoxious. Don’t let these kids be obnoxious.” she thought to herself, repeating the phrase over and over again. Miku thought that she was mature; she had been in the acting business for years after all. What if these people were rude? Or loud? Or annoying? Or fans? Wouldn’t that suck. But Miku sucked up her pride and kept following Meiko.  
Miku peered out the window and saw two blondes jump out of a jeep. Both seemed around the same height as her. Miku was told that the twins were only a year younger than her, cementing the fact that she was short. The boy, Len, had driven them, and was now talking to his sister Rin. They seemed to starkly contrast each other. It was perfectly clear which room was whose. Len seemed cool. His hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, even though it was short. He wore grey sweatpants and a white hoodie. There was some “high end” logo on it, but he didn’t look like the kind of guy to be pompous about it. They weren’t too baggy and Miku could tell that he was fairly fit. What made the otherwise sloppy outfit work was his chunky sneakers. Miku always thought that chunky sneakers could tie together any outfit.  
  
The girl, however, was a fashion disaster. It worked, in an odd way, but it was a kind of style that she hadn’t seen or thought of before. The pants she wore were atrocious. At least that's what Miku thought. One pant leg was a desaturated hot pink, the other was a light purple; she had a black, buckle belt looped through it. Her shirt was a ribbed, cropped tank top, with a take out logo on it. She had a fluffy jacket on; it was cold out, after all. She had lots of jewelry on. Colorful beaded bracelets she seemed to have made herself adorned her wrists and she wore a Star of David necklace. To top the look off, she had purple tinted sunglasses and a soft pink bucket hat with an orange on it. Her makeup was colorful. Her lids were gilded with matte yellow and her lips with shiny pink. Aside from her questionable fashion taste, Rin was very pretty. She had soft features and her hair was the kind of fluffy that you’d want to pet.  
As they hopped out of the car, they seemed to be arguing about something. Miku didn’t have siblings, but she did have to act like she did on TV. Maybe there was some truth to the family dynamic she’d seen on TV but never known for herself. Rin seemed to be teasing him. He seemed a little upset, but not angry. Rin was smiling and laughing. They seemed like they would be fun to hang around. As they walked toward the door, Miku shot a nervous glance at Kaito, who was doing something in the living room and then to Meiko, who was sitting at the kitchen table.  
Kaito caught her eye and said, “Hey. It’s okay, kid.” It was the kind of comforting that she needed.  
  
The door began to open and Miku took a couple of steps back. What if they saw her looking through the window? She couldn’t be just standing there. Miku may have been famous but it sure didn’t mean that she wasn’t socially awkward. But, of course, instead of doing anything, she just stayed still. Paralyzed, even.  
The door opened and the twins walked in. Len yelled something along the lines of “We’re home” obviously not noticing Miku’s presence until Rin nudged him. Letting out an “Oh” he turns his attention to Miku.  
  
“Ugh. Don’t mind him, he’s just dumb.” Rin smiles. She sticks out her hand to shake Miku’s. “I’m Rin. It’s nice to meet you. It’ll be cool living together!” Miku takes her hand and shakes it. Her grip is stronger than one would expect for her build. Rin seems to be the more loud and smiley of the twins, Miku notes. “Now just don’t go all ‘Good Girls Gone Bad’ on us, okay?” She’s still smiling when she lightly nudges Miku. She has to admit that she is a bit offended by Rin’s off hand comment, but the girl is probably just as clueless as her brother.  
Miku turns her attention to Len who has been watching their encounter awkwardly, not exactly knowing what to do either.  
“Len.” He states plainly. Then all of a sudden his face gets a bit redder and his eyes widen. “Wait. I’m Len. It’s uh…” God, is he nervous. When Miku first saw him, she assumed that he would be the more confident of the pair. She couldn’t have been more wrong.  
  
“It’s cool to finally meet you! We’ve been looking forward to having you.” Len finally got his bearings and flashed Miku a smile. He had a charming air around him, even if Miku could see through it immediately.  
  
“It’s nice to meet you two as well.” Miku states. What were they supposed to do now? Hang out? Go their separate ways?  
  
Then, Meiko spoke up, “Why don’t you guys give Miku the full house tour. I saved that responsibility for you two! Get some bonding time in.”  
  
“Totally!” Rin replied.  
  
And so they got going. They stepped into different rooms and the twins tried their best to welcome her. The house really was beautiful. It had the nicest mahogany accents and creme walls. It was like a movie set. She even got to meet the family’s ugly dog, Iggy. She sure was an ugly little gal and the way that the twins babied her and spoiled her was genuinely hilarious.  
The twins were nice. They made her feel welcome. They made her feel happy. Maybe the town was small and lame, but Miku was happy to know that she had people in her corner.


End file.
